Freestyle:Transformed Racing
Este jogo e para Wii,Wii U,Nintendo X,X360 & PS3 O Sucessor do Starstuck Historia Modos Freestyle League Como em qualquer Gran Prix tambem tem uma parte puxada no Pokemon Kart U Retro League Como Freestyle Legue porem são as pistas retrô OBS:Esse modo e desbloqueavel quando completar o Freestyle League em Mirror Time Trial Story Explorer Esse modo explora as areas que pode conter os fragmentos escondidos para desbloquear outs areas.As areas são desbloqueadas atraves do modo Story OBS:Esse modo e desbloqueado terminando as missões Fragments Games São minigames como Carnival Games que toda hora vem uma recompensa Freestyle Shop Onde Compram as coisas Tutorial Onde ensina o basico e o avançado do jogo Story Consiga um Star Card em cada para cada area Battle Mission Obtenha um Rank para cada missão *Low Rank *Normal Rank *Freak Rank *Extreme Rank X Tour Exclusivo para Nintendo X São as pistas que e desse console Characters Default 188px-3DS-Mario-games-mario-characters-26264877-446-474.png|Mario Luigi-in-Mario-Kart-Wii-mario-kart-852108 699 525.jpg|Luigi Sonic(Clear).png|Sonic Cruella de Vil.gif|Cruella 300px-Poshul.jpg|Poshul Black Ninja.png|Black Ninja Rayquaza (1).png|Rayquaza 316px-Pennydiyart (1).png|Penny Crygor Vanellopewirdisney.png|Vannelope Cópia de 1000px-Blaze_serious.png|Blaze 20111205200530!Simg_peach.png|Peach 351px-Wiggler_Walking.png|Wiggler 327Spinda.png|Spinda 250px-Benson character.png|Benson Betty.jpg.bmp|Betty 250px-Rigby character (1).png|Rigby Charmelon The Blue Ninja 2.png|Charnelon Baby_huey_by_songaix-d4oh9ab.png|Baby Huey Bowset.png|Bowser Reg margaret.png|Margaret donkey-konga-3-20050204030630484_640w.jpg|Funky Kong 191px-Peach_NurseOutfit.jpg|Nurse Peach pizap.com13482804923901.jpg|Greice Sonic_The_Hedgehog_(2006)_-_Elise_-_3.png|Princess Elise Creep b by ashy666-d48owy6.png|Creep Bandicoot Ash s fave toy by ashy666-d4jmc0c.png|Ash Bandicoot Slash Bandicoot by Ashy666.jpg|Slash Bandicoot 20110718193840!Kritter1.PNG|Kritter Wreckitralphdisney.png|Detona Ralph 374px-Ninjasportsmix.png|Ninja 200px-Miki.png|Miki 200px-Guile.jpg|Guile 200px-Goofy_svg. Png|Goofy 300px-Rosalinasmg2. Png|Rosalina 383px-Clarabelle_Cow_TR_KHII. Png|Clarabelle pizap99989.png|Daliene 1000px-Miis.png|Mii 1000px-ASR_Billy.png|Billy Hatchet 239px-Daisy.png|Princess Daisy 414px-ShyGuy.PNG|Shy Guy Shy Guy Yellow nech.png|Shy Guy Yellow 304px-Princess Sandra 4 by blazingrunaway.png|Princess Sandra BoomerangBroNSMBU.png|Boomerang Bro HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro Samba-de-amigo-amiga.jpg|Amiga 407px-Amigo 2.png|Amigo 3-HDTrueShadowQueen.jpg|Shadow Queen 255px-Blog_Bunnie.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot Unlockable China-anne-639-112311 (1).jpg|China Anne McClain Crashtitans crunch.jpg|Crunch Bandicoot Crash Render.jpg|Crash Bandicoot Baby cream bubbles again xdd by danielacalado96-d4xk64b (1).png|Baby Cream Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Uncle Scrooge McDuck arceus-1.png|Arceus Meloetta(Radiance Form).png|Melloeta 516__simipour_by_nagoshiashumari-d3e0m18.png|Simipour FLASH - Tangrowth.png|Tangrowth Coco Bandicoot.jpg.bmp|Coco Bandicoot Falco Lombardi.png|Falco Lombardi Pizap.com10.82055161986500021353866104078.jpg|Burning Pizap.com13538467601871.jpg|Lady Lucky Pizap.com10.203432433772832161353632906827.jpg|Alice 200px-Neofioart.png|Neofio 208px-Harmoany 45.png|Crinsom Queen 370px-Pianta.png|Pianta tysa.png|Princess Ugah White_Mage.png|White Mage ShyGuyBlue.png|Shy Guy Blue Dr. Mario by shy Guy Yellow.png|Dr.Mario 400px-FEPR-Ike.png|Ike 20110228191148!Penguin.png|Penguin Rare_SEGA_Amy_Rose_Lrg.png|Amy Rose Cópia de pizap.com13454241234531.png|Princess Kaleena Pizap.com10.86251487303525211353876145843.jpg|Miley Pizap.jpg|Marley 524px-PeachDaisy MP9a.png|Grandma Cece & Mañana Buyable Pizap.com13580138959681.jpg|Kerli KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa 586Sawsbuck-Winter.png|Sawsbuck KingK.Rool MSS.png|King K. Roll Kingdedede.png|King Dedede 304px-King Krodos.png|King Krodos 351px-Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler Pizap66.png|Carri Pizapuif.png|Gladison selena-gomez-2.png|Zoroark 424.png|Ambipom Porygon2.png|Porygon 2 Haxorus.png|Haxorus 351px-Sonic-Free-Riders-Vector-artwork.png|Vector The Crocodile Mew.png|Mew pizapfd.png|Nurse Lindana DUSTY.png|Dusty Cópia de 400px-C e venus the hedgehog by earthwind dk2-d388gte.png|Venus The Hedgehog Fiona_fox_by_earthwind_dk2-d30zpf2.png.jpg|Fiona Fox Sally.jpg|Sally Acorn DryBowser 3DL.png|Dry Bowser IceBroNSMBU.png|Ice Bro FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro Nicki.png|Nicki Fragments Games 225px-SmoochumHGSS.png|Smoochum MabelGFArt.png|Mabel Pines Evangeline custom.jpg|Evangeline pizap.com13502587284371.jpg|Warley 250px-ShadowPeach_NoBG.jpg|Shadow Peach 229px-TinySuperSluggers.png|Tiny Kong Louder.png|Louder Alessandra 2.png|Alessandra tumblr_m7ldex8Thw1rskgz7.png|Dipper 204px-Toadsworth2.png pizaptdgg.png|Dreama Atualização 200px-Bart_Simpson.png|Bart Simpson 300px-Sneff.png|Sneff 300px-Aurora.jpg|Aurora 547Erufuun_Dream.png|Erufuun CarTiptup.jpg|Tiptup BanjoKazooie.png|Banjo & Kazooie ConkerSquirrelL&R.jpg|Conker Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra Rihanna.jpg|Rihanna 250px-9-30-10_Saffron.jpg|Saffron Bee 439px-TajDS.PNG|Taj 600px-Fi_(artwork).png|Fi 331236-107505-lola-bunny.gif|Lola Bunny Game.png|Game Boy 200px-Marge Simpson.png|Marge 174px-Candykongdkjc.png|Candy Kong Nintendo X Exclusivo MushroomBandit.png|Nabbit 639px-ReznorNSMB2.png|Reznors 540px-King-Boo-icon.png|King Boo 129px-Whittle_NSM64W.png|Whittle Sledgebro.png|Sledge Bro KudgelCountry2Art.png|Kudgel 296px-Halo2-MasterChiefShotgun-transparent.png|Master Chief 300px-DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong DiddyKong-Boss-MP9.png|Diddy Kong DonkeyKong.jpg|Donkey Kong 150px-Pauline.png|Pauline 382px-BabyBlooperNSMBU.png|Baby Blooper Heroes_Render_NeoMetalv2_-_Copy (2).png|Neo Metal Sonic Tracks Default Unlockable Buyable Fragments Games Atualização OBS Oval of Uranus,Piñata City e Replay Circuit tem 9 voltas X Tour Retro League Default Unlockable Buyable Battle Arena Fragments Games Criterio Character Categoria:Jogos de Wii Categoria:Jogos de Wii U Categoria:Jogos de 3DS Categoria:Jogos de PS3